theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
The Powerpuff Girls' Day at the Beach (Feat. Astro Boy)
Gallery Blossom in a purple swimsuit.png Bubbles_in_her_orange_swimsuit_with_a_yellow_skirt.png Buttercup_in_her_swimwear.png Lifeguard Blisstina.png Professor Utonium in his swimming trunks.png Ms. Keane in her swimsuit.png Ms. Bellum ready for the beach.png The Mayor of Townsville in his swimwear.png Mike Believe in his swimming trunks.png Robin Snyder in a swimsuit.png Mitch Mitchelson in the summertime.png Dexter in his swimsuit.PNG.png Dee Dee in her swimsuit.png Bloo ready to go surfing.png Mac in his swimsuit.png Frankie Foster's bikini.png Billy in his swimming trunks.png Mandy's swimsuit.png Samurai Jack in his swimsuit.png Jenny Wakeman's Frilly Bikini.png Finn and Jake ready for the beach.PNG Ami Onuki's swimsuit.png Johnny Bravo's swimwear.png Agent Honeydew and Monkey at the beach.png Warner siblings in their beach clothes.jpg Astro Boy all set to go to the beach.png Transcript * Narrator: "Whew, a hot summer day-- (Astro Boy flies and lands to the entrance of the seaside.) Oh, hi there, Astro Boy. You're almost just in time for a vacation at the beach." * (Astro Boy enters the beach.) * (Astro Boy puts his beach towel on the sand.) * Astro Boy: "Come on, guys! Hurry up!" * (The Powerpuff Girls and their friends pop out of the rock wall and hear Astro Boy.) * Astro Boy: (Echoey) "Come on, everyone! Hurry up!" * Johnny Bravo: "Whoa, mama. It's Astro Boy! What is he doin'?" * Professor Utonium: "Is he talking to the waves?" * Jenny Wakeman: "Hmmmm...I don't know, Professor. Let's go down to the beach and see!" * Astro Boy: "Come on, guys! Over here! Hurry up, hurry up! Quickly!" * (The Powerpuff Girls and their friends carry their backpacks, beach umbrellas, buckets, spades, beach towels, surfboards, inner tubes, water wings, flippers, masks, snorkels, beach balls and coolers.) * Astro Boy: "Come on, guys! All of you are taking ages. Are you sure that we need all that stuff?" * Chowder: "Yes, it's all essential." * Mayor of Townsville: "Now, where should we set our base camp?" * Astro Boy: "Here, this will do fine!" * Jenny Wakeman: "No, we need to further up the beach, before the tides come in." * Scooby-Doo: "Rell, rot roo rar rom the rockrools." * Professor Utonium: "Maybe, we could have ice cream from the palor before it starts melting." * (The Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium and their friends drop their stuff on the sand.) * Blossom: "Ah, that's perfect." * Bubbles: "We love the beach!" * Buttercup: "I have never been to the beach before. Am I right, Astro Boy?" * Astro Boy: "Yes, you're right, Buttercup. Now, what should we do first? Swimming or sandcastles? Swimming! Let's all go swimming in the waves." * Eddy: "After we set up our base camp." * (Eddy, Scooby, Professor Utonium, Jenny Wakeman, M's Bellum, & M's Keane dump their buckets, spades, beach balls and beach umbrellas out of their backpacks.) * (Professor Utonium grabs the first pole.) * Professor Utonium: "Here, Astro. Hold this." * (Astro Boy grabs a hammer.) * (Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor Utonium hold the pole and Astro Boy hammers the pole 3 times.) * (Professor Utonium shakes the pole.) * Professor Utonium: "Can me and the girls have a go?" * (Jenny picks up the second pole.) * Blossom: "Can we do this one?" * Jenny Wakeman: "Yes! You may! I'll just start it for ya." * (Jenny Wakeman hits the pole 2 times.) * (Jenny throws the hammer up in the air.) * Jenny Wakeman: "Here, one more should do it." * (Professor Utonium throws the hammer up in the air.) * Professor Utonium: (Grunting) * (Professor Utonium breaks the hammer and the top hammer piece hits Ms. Keane's head.) * Ms. Keane: "Ouch!" * Professor Utonium: "Oops." * (Professor Utonium throws the broken hammer piece on the sand.) * Astro Boy: "You girls go find some seashells, and then find a beach ball where you can use instead." * (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup look for seashells, draw pictures on themselves and their friends on the sand and then they saw the half line of themselves) * (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup draw the face, eyes and mouths on the sand.) * (The picture of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup on the sand is complete.) * (The Powerpuff Girls carry the beach ball to Astro Boy's base camp, as the Powerpuff Girls and their good friends finally set up their base camp..) * (Robin and Mike set up their beach tent.) * (Jenny Wakeman sets up her beach umbrella.) * (The Powerpuff Girls hand Ms. Bellum their beach ball.) * (Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane, Samurai Jack, the Mayor, Robin, Jenny Wakeman and Dexter holds the pole and Ms. Bellum whacks it four times.) * Professor Utonium: "Well, girls, you can take that back." * Astro Boy: "We don't want to be capturing up our base camp, then we can all put on sun screen." * Mike: "Robin, what should we do?" * Robin: "I know! We should build sandcastles." * Mike: "Great idea, let's all build sandcastles." * (Robin and Mike start building sandcastles.) * Astro Boy: "Hi, Mike! Hi, Robin! Whatcha doin'?" * Robin: "We are building sandcastles." * Astro Boy: "Looking good, kids. Keep building!" * (A few hours later......Robin and Mike finished building their sandcastles.) * Mike: "Hey, girls! Look what me and Robin made!" * Blossom: "What have you made?" * Robin: "We are so glad that we didn't make more sandcastles, but these sculptured buildings are perfect." * Professor Utonium: "Yeah, it's amazing. That's a good sandcastle that make you all so happy." (Laughs) * Jenny Wakeman: (Sobbing wildy) * Professor Utonium: "J...J...Jenny? What's the matter?" * Jenny Wakeman: "Oh, professor. My sand robot! It got destroyed, look at it!" (Sobbing continues) * Professor Utonium: "Awwwwwww!" * Buttercup: "Isn't this terrible? How could that a destroyed sandy robot can make you feel so sad?" * Blossom: "Jenny?" * Jenny Wakeman: (Sniffs a bit) "What, Blossom?" * Blossom: "Would you like to draw a picture of yourself on the sand?" * Jenny Wakeman: "Oh, yes! Of course!" * (Jenny Wakeman uses her hands as shovels and drags them to make a picture of herself.) * Jenny Wakeman: "Ta-da!" * (The picture of Jenny's head is drawn on the sand.) * Ms. Keane: "Did you do it?" * Jenny Wakeman: "Yes I have!" * (Mac appears with her beach volleyball.) * Mac: "Hey guys! Let's have a game of beach volleyball!" * All: "Alright, let's go!" * (The gang set up the net to play beach volleyball.) * (Everyone was shouting and cheering and playing beach volleyball.) * (A few moments later.) * (Everyone was flying kites.) * Blossom: "I'm tired of flying kites, maybe we should go play in the waves." * Professor Utonium: "Play in the waves? Okay, we should go ask our friends for that. Hey guys!" * All: "What?" * Professor Utonium: "We gotta put on sunscreen to play in the waves." * Ms. Keane: "Is there gonna be a lifeguard around somewhere?" * Dexter: "I do not know, Ms. Keane. But, we gotta find out." * (Then a tweet message was heard, Ms. Bellum goes to check her smartphone.) * Ms. Bellum: "Oh my goodness! It's a new season!" * (The tweet message reads: Cartoon Network announces a new Powerpuff Girls season.) * Astro Boy: "That's what I'm going to do is to jump underneath the surface." * (Astro Boy rips his tank top off) * (Ms. Bellum takes off her coverup and she's in a one-piece swimsuit) * (Professor Utonium takes off his beach hat) * (Ms. Keane puts on her mask and snorkel) * (The Mayor puts his sunscreen on his nose) * (Mike takes out his raft) * (Robin Snyder puts on her water wings) * (Blossom takes off her beach shorts) * (Bubbles straightens up her yellow skirt) * (Buttercup puts on her goggles) * (Dee Dee puts on her swimcap) * (Samurai Jack slips on his inner tube) * (Jenny Wakeman takes off her dressing gown and changes into her swimdress) * (Dexter's got his inner tube and water wings on) * (Mac's got goggles to make him see underwater) * (Bloo's got a surfboard) * (Frankie straightens up her bikini bottom) * (Billy and Mandy take off their dressing gowns) * (Johnny Bravo has a ducky inner tube) * (Finn and Jake are wearing boardshorts) * (Ami Onuki puts on her water wings and goggles) * (The Warners take off their shades) * (Morocco Mole is standing right next to Secret Squirrel and they got their shirts) * (The Justice Friends are laughing in excitement and they want to watch them swim) * (Agent Honeydew wipes the sweat off her forehead) * (Monkey wipes the sweat off his forehead) * (Astro Boy and the others put on their sunscreen) * (Professor Utonium is still putting on sunscreen, 'til another tweet message was heard.) * (Professor John Utonium takes his smartphone out of his backpack.) * Professor Utonium: "Hey, guys! LOOK!" * (They all stare at Professor John Utonium.) * Professor Utonium: "Look at this!" * (The tweet message reads: Nick Jennings and Bob Boyle returns to his work on the Powerpuff Girls Forever series.) * Yakko: "Alrighty, last one in the water is comin' in!" * Wakko: "Yep, me too!" * (Everyone was running to the waves until a lifeguard comes by) * Lifeguard Blisstina: "WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!" * (Lifeguard Blisstina blows her whistle) * Buttercup: "Bliss?" * Lifeguard Blisstina: "Not quite yet! Playing in the waves at the beach is fun, but it should also be safe. Do you know the rules?" * Jenny Wakeman: "One rule is always have a grown-up or a lifeguard to come with you." * Professor Utonium: "You are a Powerpuff Lifeguard on duty. Am I right?" * Lifeguard Blisstina: "I am a lifeguard" * Bubbles: "That is right, big sis!" * Lifeguard Blisstina: "Do you have any more rules?" * Robin: "Well, always wear a life jacket if you can't swim." * Bloo: "I got a life jacket on!" * Mandy: "Choose a swimming buddy." * Lifeguard Blisstina: "And there's one more important rule...you need sunscreen on your skin so you don't get sunburned." * All: "Yeah!" * (Robin's laughing a bit in excitement as he hugs and snuggles with Mike Believe.) * Frankie Foster: "Cool, baby!" * (Jenny Wakeman's laughing a bit, as hearts come out of her eyeballs.) * (The Powerpuff Girls are laughing a bit as Professor Utonium hugs them.) * (The Mayor's chuckling a bit in excitement.) * (Everyone was waiting to play in the water, as they stare at Grim that another tweet message was heard.) * (The tweet message reads: Slushie Delivery on it.) * Billy: "What is it?" * Grim: "It's just my slushie delivery. That's all." * (Astro Boy and Jenny Wakeman hug each other.) * (Johnny Bravo wipes the sweat away from his forehead.) * (The Eds are laughing a bit.) * (Finn and Jake are building a sandcastle, when another tweet message was heard as Finn takes his smartphone out of his pocket.) * Finn: "Hey, dude!" * Jake: "What is it, Finn." * Finn: "Adventure Time's coming back with Distant Lands." * (Jake looks at Finn's smartphone.) * (The tweet message reads: Adventure Time: Distant Lands is coming to HBO Max.) * (The Warner brothers are snuggling each other.) * (Dot begins cleaning her sunglasses off, until another tweet message was heard.) * (Dot takes her smartphone out of her swimsuit.) * Dot: "Oh my goodness! Animaniacs is coming to Hulu! Everyone look." * All: (Amazed in excitement) * (The tweet message reads: Steven Spielberg returns to his work on the Animaniacs reboot coming to Hulu) * (Ami and Yumi are all laughing in excitement.) * (Blisstina takes out her radio and Beach Bowl Galaxy ''from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''is playing in the background.) * Samurai Jack: "I'm so happy for me to go swimming, Ashi's gonna be so impressed." * (Professor Utonium is laughing in excitement and Ms. Keane hugs him as hearts come out her eyeballs.) * (Jenny Wakeman is standing there, as another tweet message was heard as Jenny Wakeman takes her smartphone out of her swimdress.) * Jenny Wakeman: Hey, Professor John Utonium!" * Professor Utonium: (Gasps) "Wh...wha...What is it, Jenny?" * Jenny Wakeman: "My new show reboot's coming to Nickelodeon! LOOK!" * (The tweet message reads: ''Nick Jennings and Bob Boyle makes a new television reboot for My Life as a Teenage Robot series coming to Nickelodeon.) * (Another tweet message was heard, Dexter takes his smartphone out of his swimming trunks, he becomes horrified and breaks down sobbing wildy, as Jenny and Astro Boy place their hands on their back and supports him for consoling.) * (The tweet message reads: Genndy Tartakovsky can no longer work on Dexter's Laboratory.) * (Lifeguard Blisstina begins laughing a bit in excitement, and she's about to blow her Lifeguard whistle and let the Powerpuff Girls and their friends play and swim in the waves in any single minute now.) * (The Powerpuff Girls and their friends stare at Blisstina, as she takes her smartphone out of her pocket.) * (Lifeguard Blisstina becomes amazed and she's about to feel excited about it.) * (The tweet message reads: The Powerpuff Girls return for another movie.) * (Bloo is pinched by a crab.) * Bloo: "Get it off me, get it off me, get it off me!" * (Mac's got a cuttlefish bone on his head.) * (Jenny is all covered in seaweed.) * (Mitch found a starfish.) * (Lifeguard Blisstina comes back to check on his sisters.) * Lifeguard Blisstina: "Hey, my girls and my fellas! Are you ready to swim in the water?" * All: "YES!" * Lifeguard Blisstina: "Okay, go ahead." Cast * Matthew Euston = Narrator, Yakko Warner, Mayor, Ed Gunderson, Grim and Professor John Utonium * Samuel Meza = Chowder, Scooby-Doo, Wakko Warner, Justice Friends, Lenny, Dexter, Mitch Mitchelson, Monkey, Jake Spider-Monkey, Eduardo, Bullet and Jake the Dog * Ninti Chance = Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Ms. Judy Keane, Dot Warner, Jenny Wakeman, Ami, Dee Dee and Mac Vaughn * Thomas Evans = Eddy Jefferson * Ian Pabito = Bloo and Numbuh 1 * Krystal Hall = Ms. Sara Bellum, Robin Snyder, Billy Ekerson, Yumi, Bliss, Agent Honeydew, Mandy Jones, Kevin Adamson and Frankie Foster * Stephen J. Pena = Johnny Bravo, Edd Johnson, Captain K'nuckles and Samurai Jack * Julie Park = Mike Believe and Jibanyan * Helen Manning = Andy Johnson, Coco and Adam Lyon * Cougar MacDowall - Finn the Human, Monroe, Wilt, Lazlo, Raj, Clam and Shaggy Rogers Music by APM MusicCategory:Day at the Beach Category:Character's Day at the Beach